A display for a vehicle is capable of displaying multiple images such as an information image showing a speed of the vehicle and an image showing the number of revolutions of an engine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,139 discloses a display having a display panel made of liquid crystal. The panel includes multiple pixels, which provide a matrix system. The multiple images are shown on the panel.
A ROM stores an image data element corresponding to each information image. Multiple image data elements are transferred from the ROM to an image memory, and the image memory memorizes the multiple image data elements. Based on the image data elements in the image memory, multiple information images are shown on the panel. Since data capacity of each image data element is large, it takes much time to transfer and memorize the multiple image data elements from the ROM to the image memory. Accordingly, when the display starts to operate, a time interval, in which the display panel does not display anything, becomes long.
Thus, it is required to shorten the time interval when the display displays nothing in a case where the display starts to operate.